


Tickets

by itsmeagain



Series: CR College AU [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, the circus still exists though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeagain/pseuds/itsmeagain
Summary: Its a slow day at the coffee shop when an unfamiliar tiefling catches Beau's suspicion. Caleb is less worried about a stranger in a shopping center and more concerned with finishing his book.





	Tickets

“Who is that.”

“Who is what? You are the only one in here Beauregard.” Caleb was leaned against the counter of the shop reading a book, only half paying attention to Beau. He didn’t look up.

“That guy out there. He keeps walking into every store but only for like, a minute, tops. Thats suspicious.”

Looking up from his book Caleb joined Beau in staring out the front window, a purple tiefling appeared to be going store to store, carrying some rolled up paper, with horn jewelry catching the light as he walked. “I don’t think he seems that suspicious." Caleb returned to his book. "Maybe he is making deliveries.”

Beau squinted harder at the figure as he disappeared into another store. After a moment the tiefling reappeared once more and started to head towards the coffee shop. “He’s coming this way. Did you order something?”

Caleb looked up. “Um-" The door opened and with it the bell above it rang out into the mostly empty shop. The tiefling sauntered in, and up close could be seen carrying not only some rolled up paper, but was wearing a rather extravagant red coat with patches and fabric sewn all over it. It was really more patch than jacket at this point. As he approach the counter Caleb did a rather poor job of hiding the book he had been reading behind the counter, as Beau sized up the tiefling as he leaned up against the counter.

“Well, if I haven’t seen two people in more need of some excitement! I’m Mollymauk Tealeaf, Molly to my friends, and have I got the thing for you. See I’m with the Wildemount University Circus and I’d love for you to come see the show. I was wondering if I could hang a poster for it in your shop, on the window or a community board if you have one.” Looking towards Caleb he unscrolled the paper in his hand, revealing the poster for the University Circus.

“Wildemount has a circus?” Beau interjected, drawing Mollymauk’s attention away from Caleb.

“Obviously.”

“What do you do, you’re obviously in it.” She motioned in his general direction.

“Beau-"

“Oh no it fine,” Molly’s smile got sharper. “I don’t perform if thats what you’re implying. I make the costumes and do the promotional stuff.” With that he turned back towards Caleb. “So, do you have a wall or something? I also have smaller fliers if you would prefer those.”

“Oh, um, no. The poster is fine, you can put it on the board over there. There should be some tacks still on the wall.” He motioned towards the back of the store where there was a cork board full of fliers and posters for various local events.

“Thank you kindly.” Molly moved to pin the poster up as Beau fixed Caleb with a look.

“See, suspicious. Who joins the circus in college? Why does Wildemount even have a circus?”

“I don’t know.” Caleb looked back at the tiefling currently pinning up the poster. “I still do not think it is that suspicious. Your job is at some kind of fight club.”

“No its not.” Caleb looked back at her skeptically.

“Okay then what is it?” She glared back at him. He sighed. “Okay.”

“Well, thank you for that!” Molly walked back to the two of them. “Can I offer you some tickets to the show? Complementary of course, for your help advertising.”

“Yes, that is fine.”

“I guess.”

As Molly reached into his jacket pocket he paused. “Are you students at Wildemount?”

“Yes.” Caleb said simultaneous to Beau’s no.

“Oh, well in that case, tickets are free for students, so you can just show up at tent with your ID to get in. I do hope you come.” Molly’s hand slipped back out of his pocket, smiling at Caleb as he adjusted the rest of the posters he was holding.

“What about me.” 

He turned to her with a smile, “General admission is $15 and worth every penny.” With that he walked towards the door, stopping to wave at them as he left. “See you at one of the shows!” The door closed.

“Fucking asshole.” Beau muttered under her breath. Caleb just sighed, and opened his book again, making a mental note to mention the circus to Nott when he saw her later.

**Author's Note:**

> There are actually two collegiate circuses in the United States.


End file.
